The invention more particularly applies to a storage device provided in the dashboard of a vehicle and comprising a drawer, such as a glove box. In such a storage device, the drawer moves toward its open position for example due to gravity after a user has unlocked the drawer.
In this case, it is necessary to provide an end-of-travel damping device for the drawer so as to slow it near its open position and prevent it from reaching its open position too abruptly, which could cause its contents to be ejected and reduce the quality perceived by the user. Furthermore, the drawer should be locked in its open position so as to avoid untimely closures and so as to give an impression of robustness and solidity to the user, who must then exert a certain force on the drawer to close it.
The slowing function and the blocking in the open position function are generally performed by different components, such as an air retarder or a spring plunger for slowing and locking by strike or “push-push” system for locking in the open position. Thus, the structure of the storage device is complicated and expensive due to the large number of components provided in the device.
Furthermore, the structure and position of the components allowing slowing of the drawer are complex because that slowing only occurs at the end of travel of the drawer, when it is close to its open position, and not over its entire travel between its closed position and its open position.